True Happiness
by The Real Rina
Summary: God Yukiteru must find a way to connect 3rd world Yukiteru and 3rd world Akise together. Even if Yukiteru can't receive Akise's love directly, he finds he'll truly be happy seeing the love of his life happy. YukixAkise and a bit of YukixYuno. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Yuno's Arrival

_This takes place after Yukiteru sees that his diary changed to Yuno visiting him._

**Amano Yukiteru**

I once thought that a world without Yuno would be meaningless. There was no point to anything if my beloved wasn't with me, right? Every single day while I was the new God, I yearned for her. Well, if you could call it a day. I lost track of time. Months turned into year, years into decades, and decades into centuries. As God, you really don't acknowledge time anymore. All I could do was stare at my phone's screen, for it was the only thing left of Yuno. Murmur would occasionally complain, and would sometimes work herself up, becoming violent and trying to get me to create the universe or whatever. I didn't really feel like it, so I would just ignore her and relive my sweetest memories of Yuno in my brain. Then, something pulled me out of my pit of depression and agony. My phone, for the first time, came to life and made that static noise which I had always dreaded during the survival game. This time though, I was ecstatic to find out what had made it change. I flipped it open and read the new development.

"_Yuno came to visit me today"_

I stared at the screen for a few minutes, not fully registering what I was reading. Then, I heard that high-pitched voice I grew to love so much.

"Yuuuuuuki!"

I turned around. _There was no way this was real! _I had thought. Sure enough, there she was. She was running toward me, her pink piggy-tails bobbing up and down, with a smile on her face. She ran right smack into me, almost causing me to tip over. She embraced me in a big bear hug, and was short of strangling me. It took a few seconds to comprehend what was happening, but I then warmly returned her hug.

"Yuno..! Is it.. really you?" My voice cracked, and I realized my cheeks were wet with tears that were now flowing from my red-rimmed eyes. Yuno then proceeded to wipe those tears from my face and pulled apart from my arms just enough to look into my eyes and whisper,

"Yes Yuki. It's really me. I missed you."

I didn't have time to respond, because Yuno put her lips over mine, and as if she knew how very fragile I had become, she kissed me softly and decided not to rough me up too much. I, on the other hand, had been waiting for this moment for a really long time, and I wanted more. I pulled her closer into our romantic embrace, and kissed her like I would never see her ever again. Which was quite likely. I wasn't sure how things worked anymore, so I wouldn't be surprised if she just up and disappeared again.

From then on, we spent a lot of our time just enjoying each other's company in that outer space world. I had never been happier in my life, knowing that I could spend eternity with my beloved Yuno. Something was nagging me from the back of my head; there was feeling of regret I couldn't quite shake off, but I wrote it off as nothing and returned to my girlfriend. I didn't even ask her how she got back. It didn't matter. She was here. That was what mattered. Anyway, all was well. Then one day, while we were entangled in our usual cuddling sessions, Yuno asked me a question.

"So when are you gonna rebuild Earth and all that? I mean, now that I'm here, don't you think you should start fulfilling your duty as God?"

"Yuno, you're starting to sound like Murmur." I chuckled. Yuno averted her gaze from me. I paid little attention to this, as I was playing with her long pink strands of hair.

"Well you're going to have to do it sometime, y'know? You were made God for a reason. I didn't die for nothin'" Yuno pouted. Her last sentence brought me back to my senses. _She did die. Why was she here? I thought souls couldn't be brought back._ When I asked her this, she again darted her eyes away from me and stammered,

"D-does that really matter? I'm with you again, Yuki~" Yuno paused to kiss me lightly on the cheek and then continued. "Anyways, stop trying to change the subject. You know that you _have_ to create the universe again, right? You _have_ to."

"You're right, I'll do that." I reasoned with her. "Right after this." I then proceeded to kiss her roughly on the lips and wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me. I was expecting her to try to top me, but instead, she pulled away. She looked at me, determination in her rosy pink eyes.

"Now. You have to do it now." Her lips were set in a straight line, and her eyebrows were furrowed in a deep "V".

"All right, all right. I'll do it right now." With that, I turned my back to her and placed my arms in front of me, creating a small triangle with my thumbs and index fingers. A ray of blinding white light shot out from this "triangle", and hit a star not too far in front of me. There was a big explosion, and other stars went flying about everywhere. I felt the heat from the explosion;hot searing pain throughout my exposed hands and face. The light then simply faded away, and where the ray had hit the star, was now a planet. A planet that resembled Earth. Though there was no life on this planet yet, just doing this simple action required all of my energy. I was drained, and my senses were all muddled. My vision was failing me, and I was feeling light-headed. I heard a distorted, "Yuki!" and I felt myself falling. I had already blacked out before my body even hit the floor.

_AN: Well, I know this is kind of short, but it's late, and I have school tomorrow. I promised myself I would submit at least the first chapter of this before going to bed, so if there's a few errors here and there, forgive me, I'll try to correct them as soon as possible. I plan to make this story kinda lengthy, but for now, enjoy! I'm pretty new at this, so reviews and criticism are greatly appreciated! Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2: Fraud!

**Uryu Minene**

_**BANG!**_

I heard the explosion from.. ah, what was it those scientists called it? Oh yes, light years. I heard it light years away. I got up from the comfy red couch and I ran to my window. I saw a small light in the distance. It faded away, and I then turned back around, finding that the house I was just in had disappeared. That was because I willed it to disappear. I was floating in space again, drifting through the stars. _Shit. What just happened?_ I wondered. _That seemed pretty far away, but still. I need to get away. My cover could be blown. _I couldn't let myself be discovered. I began to fly the opposite direction of which the explosion came from. As I was making progress and distancing myself from the explosion, the thoughts in my head were racing. I couldn't hold onto a single thought, before it evolved (or should I say devolve?) into something else completely differently. My mind finally settled on bringing the past up. The sound of the explosion probably triggered that. Since I was given godly powers, I was able to survive when the world was ending. Even though I didn't feel bad when I took from survivor's supplies, I could still hear their cries and see their tear-streaked and dirt-encrusted faces; begging me to stop. Hey, it was every man for himself. Later on, I taught myself how to manifest certain things. It was only the essentials at first. Food, water, toilet paper, ect. Hell, even toilet paper was a luxury. I remembered looking up at the now red-stained sky and thinking, "_What the fuck are you doing up there Yukiteru? I died for a reason, and you're just going to let humanity die out?"_ I mean, I know I killed lots of people before, but it's not like I was gonna destroy the whole fuckin' world! Well anyway, the world finally fell apart, and I was there to see the whole thing go down. With Deus' powers, I flew off and secluded myself into a house of my very own, complete with all the necessities. I had managed to learn how to manifest bigger things, though it cost me almost all of my energy. The only reason I didn't go bug Yukiteru, or God or whatever the hell he is, is because I knew Murmur was with him. And I knew that poor kid was unstable, what with his girlfriend committing suicide in front of him and all. That confused boy could kill me if he wanted to. All he had to do was order Murmur to do it, and I'd be as good as dead. No, I couldn't risk it. So in the meantime, I decided to retreat to my den and think about how I could go about killing the kid. If he wasn't going to fix this world, I was. Besides, he needed to be put out of his miser-

_Thud!_

I hadn't even noticed where I was going, until I flew right into something. I instinctively lashed out with the only weapon I had available; my hands. I threw a punch, but my fist got caught. I looked up to see that psychotic bitch with her stupid pink hair, blocking my fist. _What the hell is she even doing here? I thought she was dead!_ Whatever. Didn't matter. I tried to punch her again with my other hand, but she caught that one too. _Just what I was hoping for._ I pulled my arms apart, causing her to fall forward and get closer to me. Her head bobbed down for the slightest of seconds, and in that moment, I brought my knee up as hard as I could. It hit home with a loud _smack!_ Yuno's guard was brought down, and I managed to break free from her iron grip. I shot upward and was staring at her from above.

"I thought you killed yourself, you little prick!" I yelled at her. As I was staring at her, I realized something was wrong. Her hair was not pink, as I thought it was. It was a light purple. And her skin tone was slightly darker, too. I realized that this was not the dreaded crazy girl, but Murmur, taking Yuno's form. Great. I don't have to worry about that insane girl anymore. No, I have to deal with this demon now. "Oi! You're not Yuno! It's you!" I narrowed my eyes. "Murmur! Care to explain why you're dressed up like that?" I referred to "that" as her outfit with a wave of my hand.

"Listen, you can't speak a word of this to Yukiteru. He'll go crazy. Might even destroy the world he just created. Look, I know you don't want to be seen by Yukiteru. Let's make a compromise. You don't tell him that his precious "Yuno" is me, and I don't tell him that you're still lurking around here. Got it?~" Murmur calmly replied. I was about to object, when I heard a distressed call coming not too far from where we were.

"Yuno! Are you here?!" Yukiteru was flying around aimlessly, searching for his "Yuno". I could tell he was about to break down again from how his voice was cracking, and even from afar, I could see his flushed face and disheveled mess that was his hair. He spotted the girl he was looking for, and he flew right into her, causing her to topple over. "Yuno! What happened? I thought you left me again.." Tears were rolling down his cheeks now. "Yuno" caressed and comforted him, explaining that the force of the explosion caused her to fly back. The sight just sickened me, knowing who Yuno really was, and I let out an involuntary sneer. At this, Yukiteru whipped his head back toward my direction. _Shit._ I stood still, waiting for any sort of reaction to come. He might rage and charge at me, for reasons unknown, or he might embrace me, also for reasons unknown. I was bracing for impact, trying to expect the unexpected. None of that happened, though. He just seemed to stare straight past me, as if I wasn't even there.

"Yuno? Did you.. did you happen to hear someone..?" Yukiteru questioned her. His eyes were still on me, or rather, just looking in my general direction. I looked at Murmur for answers. She silently put one finger to her lips, signaling me to be quiet, before she turned to Yukiteru and gave her reply.

"You must be imagining things, Yuki. I didn't hear anything." Murmur then proceeded to kiss the God on the cheek.

"You must be right. There's no one left out here but me and you." He agreed, sounding less than convinced. "And Murmur." He added as an afterthought. Yukiteru and the fake Yuno got up and started to fly away. Murmur even managed to wink at me when Yukiteru was looking the other way. _Whatever. Guess I can go home for now._

_AN: I know this didn't explain as much as I wanted it to, but I plan to elaborate more next chapter. I've kinda been rushing this because I just wanna get to the good part already *wink* Anyways, your reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks!_


	3. Chapter 3: I Love Him?

**Amano Yukiteru**

_Akise-kun?_ I saw the familiar white-haired boy from a distance. _A-akise-kun, is it really you..?!_ I let my body move without thinking, and I reached forward to try to grab the beloved albino. Before I could, the boy turned around to reveal bright blue eyes framed by small, round glasses. I felt my heart fill with disappointment. _Ha. That would've been a miracle._ I shook my head, as if trying to clear the said disappointment and regret, then proceeded to continue revising my handiwork. It'd been a few centuries or so since I had first created this planet, and ever since then, I had begun to populate and construct just about everything. It had started with the dinosaurs, just like the past Earth, and eventually evolved into the age of primates, cavemen, more intelligent men, and so on. Evolution and all that business. Right now, I was standing in what seemed to be a 1800s town in England. I had made myself invisible, as not to disturb the humans from their usual, everyday lives. I watched as the white-haired boy ran off, hand in hand, with another boy. I thought this strange, since the people from this time rarely showed such public affections, unless drunk, then I realized that this pair of boys was smaller than I had initially thought. _Childhood friends,_ I thought. I was still looking on at them, when a speeding carriage had run right into me. A cold feeling washed over me as I passed right through the carriage, and I managed to get a glimpse of the occupants. There were three young women conversing with one another, most likely complimenting each other on their dresses, or gossiping, or even, "_My my, did you_ see_ that Mr. Alexander!? I wonder if he's currently seeing anyone, heheheh~"_ The carriage rounded a corner, and as a result, I had been effectively pulled from my earlier thoughts. I hadn't even taken two steps when I heard a familiar voice.

"Yuki!~ I wish you would be more careful! I mean, I know you can't get hurt, but still!" A pouting Yuno appeared by my side, tugging on my arm to pull me away from the street. I let out a small chuckle, trying to sound cheerful and reckless, but my voice betrayed me, and my chuckle deformed into a strange, nervous gasp. _Smooth,_ I thought to myself.

"Sorry Yuno. I thought I saw Akise-kun and I-" _Crap! She probably still hates him for.._ I let my thoughts drift off, trying to block the memories. I cringed as I felt my cheeks heat up. _Stupid! Why did you do that?!_ I mentally kicked myself and I turned to look at Yuno, preparing for the worst. What I saw surprised me. Instead of a usual murderous glare on her face, a look of amusement replaced it. She giggled a little, before ducking into a small restaurant and dragging me along with her. We sat at an empty table, and took in our surroundings. The restaurant was a little small, with flowered wallpaper and black and white pictures of smiling people in front of said restaurant hung on the wall and were scattered around; some hung slightly crooked. The place was only occupied by a few couples, who seemed to be fully immersed in their conversations. The girls were fanning themselves off, since the lazy fans overhead did very little to stave off the heat. Yuno and I paid no attention to the heat, since we couldn't really feel it. We weren't of that world, so the rules didn't necessarily apply to us. An awkward silence hung in between them as I continued to look around, trying to occupy myself with the small room. Yuno was the one to break the silence.

"So, Akise-kun, was it? I almost thought you forgot about him?" Yuno stated. I expected her voice to be dripping with jealousy and/or hatred, but her voice showed no emotion.

"Y-yeah." I replied, looking away as I felt my cheeks heat up again.

"Yukiteru-kun, I have something to tell you."

_Yukiteru-kun? Since when did she stop calling me Yuki?_ I felt slightly confused, but I ignored it and focused on answering her. "Yes?"

"I-I… This is hard for me to say, so please don't hate me. I did it only because you _had_ to create Earth again, and you weren't going to do it on your own…. So I had to improvise and I thought… Why not? I mean, it'd be the most effective way, b-because I already tried to do it other ways multiple times and you… y-you ignored me and I'm really sorry.." Yuno was pausing in between some words, and stuttering and trailing off. I was still not looking at her throughout all this, and I listened with little interest. I was thinking about Akise-kun again. I thought of all the times he helped me back when he was alive. In my mind, I could see him smirking as he watched the group go about their usual bickering. Then my mind went back to when he.. he kissed me. It wasn't fair! His lips were super soft and his eyes such a mesmerizing shade of red and- everything about him was just so _perfect!_ Why did he have to die? Oh right, Yuno killed him. I didn't even notice I was frowning when Yuno yelled,

"Yukiteru-kun! Look at me!"

I turned to look her, only to find that the girl sitting in front of me wasn't Yuno. She had suddenly shrunk, had gotten a tan, and thought her hair was still tied in her usual pig-tails, they were lavender instead of pink. My mind reeled, and I had gotten up from my chair and was backing away slowly, trying to comprehend what had happened. Murmur was standing before me, in Yuno's outfit.

"M-murmur!? What did you do to Yuno?!" I tried to sound demanding, but my stammering did not help at all.

The now purpled-haired girl stared back at me, eyebrows furrowed, and biting her lip. She seemed unsure of what to say, but she took a step forward regardless. I took another step back. I felt moisture on my cheeks, and I recognized them as tears. My fists were balled up, and I was shaking with anger.

"Murmur! You lied to me! How dare you!? Aren't you supposed to be my assistant or something like that!?" I yelled at her, spit flying from my mouth, face contorting into an extremely dark expression.

"I _am_ your assistant! That's why I did what I did, so that you could rebuild Earth! You weren't listening to anything I was saying, so I had to resort to drastic measures!" Tears were welling in her eyes too, and it was getting harder to stay mad at her, since she looked like such a cute kid.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" I shot back.

"I… I tried to, but you just seemed so happy, and I didn't want to upset you! I'm sorry, ok?!" Murmur was crying now, yelling louder and shaking. I let the silence drag out between us, contemplating on what I should do. I looked back at her and I saw her red-rimmed eyes, her whole face colored the shade of a tomato and tears and snot were intermingling, and I felt sort of… guilty. Right then, I just wanted some quiet. I decided quickly that I had to leave, but before I could, I knew I had to say _something_.

"It's ok. I forgive you. You did what you had to." I suddenly replied, no traceable emotion in my voice. I turned, cloak making a _whooshing_ sound, and promptly vanished, leaving a hurt and confused Murmur behind. I materialized in what appeared to be my old room. I didn't know why I exactly conjured up this place in particular. Guess it was the comfort that came with it. I plopped myself down on my bed, and then hugged one of my pillows tightly. I could feel that my face was still hot, and that tears were still flowing down my cheeks. Despite the upset act I was putting up, I wasn't necessarily feeling so hurt. Yeah, it still hated the fact that Murmur _lied_ to me, but I felt… relief? Relief about what, exactly? That Yuno was gone? No, no ,no, that can't be it. I loved her. Err, I mean I love her. So why…? I mean, Yuno always scared me a little, even when she showed her sweet and innocent side to me. Just knowing what she was capable of, and being able to hide it so flawlessly under that cute smile of hers was just… _ugh_. It sent shivers down my spine. Still, I managed to will this fear of mine down, just so I could enjoy her company. I guess I really was a needy baby back then, huh? Maybe… maybe if I had been able to start a healthy relationship with Kousaka and the group, I wouldn't have given in so easily to Yuno. Sudden waves of regret and remorse crashed into my heart, and I became uneasy, tossing and turning in my bed. As God, you don't really need to sleep, but boy, I sure wish I could sleep right now, just as a temporary relief. I closed my eyes, trying to make myself go to sleep, but that didn't work. I remembered mom's lullaby she sang to me when I was little, and though it calmed me down a little, I was still far from tired. Scratch that, I _was_ tired, but I just couldn't get some sleep. Frustrated, I manifested a small screen in front of my face, and replayed many happy memories from my life. This was just another cool thing you could do as God, and I took full advantage of it. I found myself replaying many memories involving me and my friends. The scene splayed out in front of me consisted of Mao making rude gestures with her hands, causing an agitated and flustered Hinata to yell at her, while Kousaka was rambling on about being a hero ect.,ect, and my past self was standing on the sidelines, laughing and conversing with an amused Akise. It seemed that we were on our way home from school, and upon closer inspection, I noticed Yuno stealthily coming up on behind us. The scene would've been perfect if it weren't for her and her creepy-

_My god, what am I thinking?_ Yuno was my girlfriend! Well, she's not with me anymore.. so it's ok if I just think like this, right? No, I had pulled out the memories to forget about that topic. I shook my head, and swiped the screen with my finger to go on to the next memory. There, in absolute HD clarity and zoomed in, was the scene of Akise-kun k-k…. kissing me! My eyes widened in surprise, cheeks flaring, much like the face I was pulling in the scene before me. I didn't expect _that_ one to pop up so soon. Embarrassed, I looked away. _You big baby, look at the screen already!_ I heard a voice in my head reprimanding me. I forced myself to look back, and I couldn't look away. I started to observe Akise-kun closer now. I mentally took note of the way his hair framed his face, and how his usual red eyes seemed to glow and radiate a more rosy color. I noticed how that little one tuft of hair came right in between his eyes, and I found myself wanting to pull it back so I could study his face more thoroughly. I let myself imagine a time where I could've done that, where I could've pulled him in closer and maybe even kiss him back. My heart felt like it was ripping in two, and fresh tears burst from my eyes. Before I finally passed out, the last thought I had was: _after all this time, I know now you loved me Akise-kun. And I.. I loved you._

_AN: Well! It's been awhile since I've written, but with summer coming, I can finally update more! Has it been awhile? Feels like forever to me. Anyways! I like really love this couple you guys ;u; it's so sad and omg there's not enough fanfics for them and- *ahem* Feel free to leave your reviews and criticism, I'd greatly appreciate it!_


	4. Chapter 4: I Have A Plan!

**Uryu Minene**

It was a peaceful day today, birds chirping, sunshine pouring in through the windows. I was sitting on my favorite, comfy, red couch, reading a mystery novel. I found it a little annoying that the author had put in a random side-story involving romance, but I ignored that part and concentrated on the mystery at hand. It was getting harder and harder to ignore though, because the man from the story reminded me of Nishijima. It didn't help that he was the one who gave me that stupid novel either. I let out a small sigh, and I contemplated on whether or not I should continue reading, but before I could make the decision, there came a small _knock, knock, knock,_ on my door.

I dropped my book in surprise, turning to look at the door. _No way! How did she manage to find me already?!_ I had never stayed in one place for too long, always tearing down the house I lived in and moving it to another place far away. Thinking it was Murmur again, I stomped towards the door and angrily tore the door open, causing one of the hinges to fall off.

"Murmur what do you want?! I swear, if you want me to read more of your weird, gay mangas, I'll-" I stopped yelling when I realized it wasn't the usual midget, but Yukiteru, standing at my porch, looking quite terrified with tears in his eyes. _Yukiteru? How did he..? GODDAMMIT MURMUR I THOUGHT WE HAD A DEAL_, I almost screamed, but I didn't want to scare the "almighty" God more than I already had. Instead, I calmly (with as much calmness as I could muster, which wasn't much) asked Yukiteru what was wrong, and I motioned for him to follow me inside, forgetting about the broken door for now. I sat back down on my beloved couch, and the God sat down on the one opposite of me.

"Hey kid, how'd you know I was here?" I asked him.

"Well.. Murmur told me that you were alive, and I couldn't quite believe it, so I had to go check it out myself." The brunette responded tentatively. _Stupid fuckin' chibi ratted me out, huh? _Looks like I'd have to go pay her a visit later. I guess Yukiteru must've seen the anger on my face, because he instantly started talking again. "Err..! I mean, I kinda forced her to tell me after I found out that she was pretending to…. Be Yuno, so I told her that I would never forgive her if she was keeping more secrets from me… so don't blame her, o-ok?! It was all my fault! I know you don't like to be b-bothered so it was probably a mistake coming here so I guess I-I-I…" He paused, his stuttering becoming more frequent, and more tears running down his face cause me to slightly furrow my brows in worry and lay a hand on Yukiteru's shoulder.

"Hey now, it's fine. Just forget about all that. You probably didn't come here just to see if I was alive, so tell me, what's the problem?" I tried to reassure him with my "motherly" skills, but even Nishijima had admitted they need to be worked on. Yukiteru didn't seem to mind though, and he just stared down into his lap, allowing his tears to pool in his open hands. The God stammered and opened and closed his mouth, resembling a fish. After a moment or two of silence, Yukiteru proceeded.

"Minene….? I.. I think I love Akise-kun…" I wasn't surprised.

"Took you long enough."

"Wh-what?! You knew?!" The boy lifted his head to look at me with wide eyes.

"Though I never spied on you and your loser friends like that psychotic girlfriend of yours, I did catch a glimpse of you and that Akise guy walking together. You were totally blushing~" I poked fun at Yukiteru.

"Sh-shut up!" He squealed.

A small chuckle escaped my mouth. _That's almost adorable_, I thought. Wait, I'm a heartless terrorist, what am I thinking? Deciding to lay off the teasing (for now), I replied with, "Well anyways, that's cool and all, but what does this have to do with me? And why now?"

Yukiteru looked up at me, a bit taken aback. "I-I.. Well, I realized I kinda just always knew, but I didn't want to admit it, not even to myself… A-and with the whole Murmur.. 'incident'.." I cringed a little at this. He still hadn't answered my first question, but I let him go on. "I really don't know. I saw a kid back when I was on Earth, and he looked a little like Akise-kun, and I really wanted to go over and talk to him, but then he turned around and he looked different and-" He was talking fast now. " It wasn't Akise-kun, of course, though I really wanted it to be! But I'll never be able to see him again! Because Y-" His voice faltered here. "Yuno killed him! It was my fault, too. It was my fault for not stopping Yuno. It was my fault for not believing him, and now look where it's got me!" His voice cracked at 'where', making him sound like a pre-pubescent kid. Tears now freely flowed down his face.

_Here's a sight. God's crying here. Pathetic. _Despite my snide remarks I made in my head, I sort of, maybe, kinda, felt bad for the kid. Just a little. And what was up with him just knocking on my door and spewing out all sorts of confessions to me? I decided to ask him later on, once he cooled down a bit.

"Hey now, you shouldn't cry. You're God, so you gotta man up now! Look kid, you can't change the past, so there's nothing you can do about it now. You just gotta move on. And besides, if you loved this Akise guy, you'd go on to like, honor him or something like that, right?" I didn't really know about all that mushy romance shit, and Nishijima never really got around to showing me much. _Nishijima._ I sighed. I knew what the brunette was going through. Guess my "mother skills" were kicking in now because I reached out and patted his head. I almost instantly regretted it, thinking, _geez, you going soft now?_ I half-expected him to push me away, but he did nothing of the sort. In fact, you could say he almost appreciated it. _God, you're such a kid. Ah no wait, you're God._

"A-ah well… You're right. I-I gotta do what's best! For A-Akise-kun! That's why I came up with a plan!" Yukiteru looked at me, eyes twinkling.

"A plan? Hey, didn't you just hear me? I said there's nothing you can-" I was so _rudely_ cut off by Yukiteru.

"Yes, a plan! If I can't be happy, well I can make another me be happy! 3rd world me, to be exact. I can set Akise-kun and the other me up! A-and maybe then, I'll be able to continue my role here as God..!"

"Yukiteru. Messing with other world is.. well, do I really need to explain it? I mean, you saw what that bit-" I stopped myself and looked over at him. He didn't really seem to mind, but I continued a little more cautiously. "I mean Yuno, did. Do you want that to happen again? Even worse, it could your precious 'Akise-kun' who would have to suffer the consequences of _your_ actions! Do you realize how dangerous that is?" I paused, then added, "And besides, aren't you not allowed to leave your post as God, or whatever?"

"Yes. Which is why I'm trusting you to go and do it for me."

_Um, what?_ "And why would I do that? I mean, I think you're a like-able person, but that doesn't mean I have to do anything for you."

"You don't have to do anything for me, even though I _am_ God. But I thought that while you're doing this for me, you could also set 3rd world you up with Nishijima.~"

I felt my cheeks heat up. Who does that guy think he is?! "W-what?! Why would I want to go do that?! And b-besides, there's no way you can trust me to go do that on my own!"

"I trust you." Yukiteru said this with a rather grim and deep voice, and his eyes showed that he wasn't playing around.

"A-are you serious?! Me? World-renowned terrorist, known for killing thousands of people here!" I felt my violet hair bob up and down from all the swift and dramatic (a girl's gotta sell the act, y'know?) movements I was making.

"Please Minene." The God practically whined, and looked at me with such cute, innocent eyes. I really should've said no. But that idiot just looked so adorable, how could I say no? I gave in and agreed to proceed with his plan.

"Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!" Yukiteru leaped from his seat and crushed me in a big bear hug. Boy is stronger than he looks. _Or maybe it's just his God powers. Yeah, it's just his God powers._

"Aha" I let out a nervous chuckle. "Well, you're welcome. I guess you should get going now. Go and be God and all that" I just wanted him to leave me alone and let me read peacefully. Hopefully, he'll get the clue.

"You're right, you're right, I should get going now. Well, give Akise-kun my regards!" I heard a loud ripping noise come from behind me. Now alert, I jumped back and turned to see a huge portal in front of me. I couldn't really see much into it, just a swirl of dark purples and blacks, and a few greens. I was about to ask (more like yell) what this thing was doing here, but I never got the chance to. I felt hands push me forward, into the abyss, with faint parting words that sounded something like,

"Good luck with Nishijima!~"

_God, what an asshole._ I felt myself falling, my long hair pushing to the front of my face, making it difficult to see. It's not like I would've seen much anything anyways. Just a lot of darkness. I fell for only a few more seconds, then hit concrete floor ass-down. I stood up and rubbed my head, examining myself for any serious injuries. Finding none, I looked up to absorb my surroundings. It was nighttime, and it seemed I had landed in small city, smack in front of a hotel. I materialized some money into my hands and walked in, going to get a room. _At least the loser was nice enough to put me in front of a hotel. But I am still soooo gonna kill him when I get back._

I found my way to my room. A little small, no T.V, but it would do. I lied down on the bed, allowing myself to fall into sleep's embrace. _Tomorrow was going to be a long day._

_AN: Hey guys, thanks for your support! Ahhh I don't really like how this one turned out, but I'll try to do better next time, I promise. Maybe I'll do better when I'm not pressed for time ouo; Well I hope you guys enjoyed! Reviews and criticism is always appreciated!_


	5. Chapter 5: Stupid Fucking Outift

**Uryu Minene**

The person in front of me had short, choppy hair, with bangs forming an uneven line across her forehead. Though her hair was a bright blonde, the expression she wore was not bright at all. She scowled, grabbed bunches of her hair, and tried to even out the ends of it with a pair of scissors. She let the strands fall to the bathroom floor and sink, seemingly more concerned with the state of her hair rather than the mess she was making. The frustrated girl stopped for a moment, seemed to be somewhat satisfied with her handiwork, then picked at her outfit. She was wearing a maroon shirt with a plunging "V" neckline, and a pair of washed out, torn shorts, with shiny, silver sandals to complete the outfit. This girl was curvaceous, and the skimpy outfit she wore only showcased her D-cups and full thighs.

One would think a girl like this would be strutting down a walkway on the beach, proudly displaying herself to everyone. But this girl seemed.. embarrassed. She kept picking at the clothes she was wearing, desperately trying to cover as many inches of her skin as she could. Her lips were set in a deep frown, and she glared at me. Her fingers tightly curled around the scissors, and she reached forward and stabbed. The image of the girl cracked, distorting her.

_Goddamn stupid hair stupid clothes stupid Yukiteru. Why am I even doing this?_ I turned away from the mirror, stepping over small piles of hair, and left the bathroom. I picked up the note from the small table of my room and reread it.

"Minene I am sorry I pushed you so quickly into this, but Murmur was against my plan, so I had to do something quick. She doesn't know what I'm going to do (or did, since you'll be reading this in the future), so forgive me, but you must follow my instructions.

First, you gotta make yourself inconspicuous. I know you can manifest things, so you won't have too much trouble with that. I did some research, and the picture of the lady I stapled to this note is supposed to be a famous director. Dress up as her and pretend to scout for talent for your new movie. Attract both 3rd world me and 3rd world Akise-kun somehow. Akise-kun is an amazing detective, so maybe you should make your fake movie be a murder mystery. You'll manage to do it somehow, right?

Second, you have to meet up with Deus somehow and convince him not to include Yuno in the game, for obvious reasons. Maybe you could get your 3rd world self to take you. Figure it out somehow. This is crucial. In fact, I probably should've listed this first.. Anyways, you _have_ to do this. We don't want another Yuno cycle to happen.

Third, I know you might want to talk to 3rd world Nishijima, but you shouldn't talk to him more than is necessary. You could get attached and kill your 3rd world self and well.. basically become another Yuno. I know it's hard. But you can't.

Finally, I just wanted to say good luck. I'm sorry for pushing all this on you, but I had no other choice. Please, take care of yourself.

-Yukiteru"

I guess he must've stuck it in my pocket when that loser pushed me, but I decided not to dwell on it any further. I had work to do. I went to Yukiteru's school first, thinking I should hurry up and get the hard part over with. The kid was a complete loner and a bit of a weirdo, so it'd be hard to get him to volunteer. Not to mention the lunatic was still there, and though she wasn't that bad of a person in _this_ world, I might still wanna scratch her eyes out..

_Maybe I should just kidnap the two and put them together. That'd be sooooo much easier._ I shook the thoughts from my head, knowing I had to do this right, or I'd never hear the end of it.

I took the bus, still not fully done with all my planning, but I figured I could finish on the way. After many stares from men and glares from women, I ended up thinking I should simply wait for the boy to get out of school and pretend to be all impressed and shit. Give him my card, and then catch him again a few days later. The time in-between should be enough for me to "convince" the bigwigs of some production company to lend me a studio and a crew. And maybe give me some time to work on things with Nishijima..

No, I'm not here for that! Well, God _did_ say I could fix other issues if I wanted to.. But no, if I had any free time, it'd be best to start to try to get to Deus about the whole Yuno thing.

I would've missed my stop if I didn't notice a group of students making a ruckus right outside my window. I got out, and looked down at my watch. A few minutes left before he arrives. (I did a little research to find out when his class ends [Shit, am I turning into Yuno?].) _You need to be more observant, geez, seriously?_ I reprimanded myself.

After a few moments of looking around, I saw the aforementioned brunette walking my way. His head was cast down as he punched the buttons on his phone, not paying much attention to the world around him. _How has this idiot not gotten run over yet?_

I pushed my sunglasses on, and put on an air of cool self-confidence, folding my arms in front of my chest. I waited until he was a couple of feet away and called out,

"Ey kid! You look cute enough for this role. Wanna be famous?" I walked forward and shoved a poster of a random movie I manifested at the last second into his hands. I realized it depicted an attractive man, holding what seemed to be an equally attractive female salsa dancer in one hand, and a magnifying glass in the other hand;with other shady-looking people in the background. Some sort of mystery/romance. _Well the director I'm supposed to be is all cheesy like that, despite her slutty outfits._

Yukiteru looked down at the poster with little interest, and then looked up at me. His reaction was a little late, but after a couple of moments, his half-lidded eyes widened, and I couldn't help but think of how adorable he could look sometimes.

_Hey you're not his fucking mother or something like that, what are thinking?_ I mentally slapped myself.

The boy in front of me laughed nervously. "A-are you serious? I could never play someone.. like that.." He pointed to the main character. Now it was my turn to laugh.

"No, no, no, you wouldn't be playing that guy! We've already got that spot filled. You'll be playing _this_ guy." I pointed to one of the characters in the far back, who was visibly blushing while another boy seemed to be laughing and ruffling his hair. _I know just who to pick for that role._

At first, Yukiteru seemed to be ashamed that he thought he could be the "main hot guy" of the movie, and his cheeks turned a light shade of red. Then, once he really looked at his character, and the interactions of the other character, his cheeks slightly darkened more.

"Oh…" He paused. "Oh! Haha! U-um… W-well.. I have school and all. A-and besides" He rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm not a very good actor.. Y-you could probably find someone else who's… more suitable." His gaze fell to the sidewalk.

"If we were interviewing you right now, you would totes (_Really? Totes? Guess one has to sell the act)_ pass the test. You're acting just like him right now! You'd be perfect!" I paused to dig through my ginormous purse and pulled out a card. "Well, if you change your mind, give us a call! And about the school thing, our schedule is flexible and we could do it after school or on weekends. Anyways.." I lowered my voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "If you're in a movie, think of all the fame and friends you'll make!"

With that, I winked at him and turned to walk the opposite way. I would've turned around just to see the hilarious expression he was most likely pulling right now, but that would've ruined the effect, so I kept walking until I was out of sight so I could call for a cab. It was getting dark, and the next bus wouldn't be there until 30 minutes, which I did _not_ feel like waiting. Not because I was scared, but because some shady looking guys were staring at me and looked like they wanted to get more "acquainted". I could've easily knocked them out, but police could get involved, or there could be witnesses, and my cover would be blown.

After a measly 5 minutes, my taxi arrived. I got in and told him to drop me off a few streets away from where I was renting a room. Never hurt to take extra precautions.

"Ey, aren't ya that Morrigan Everest lady who made _Long Walks on the Beach_?" The cab driver abruptly asked.

"I might be." I replied with a hint of mischief in my voice.

"Don't you usually have a limo for this kinda stuff?" By the time he said this, my stop had already come up. This was perfect timing. _Maybe that idiot God is looking over me_. I internally laughed. I then proceeded to get out of the taxi, lean in on the driver's window and "oh-so-innocently" bend down to reveal cleavage, and reply with,

"You never saw me, got it short stuff?" I pulled out a wad of cash from my pockets and stuffed it into the driver's brim of his hat. I winked and stood back up, sashaying my way down the street. Inside, a storm was brewing. I had to keep up appearances. But shit man. This Morrigan lady had to calm down. I later had to manifest a punching bag as soon as I got to my room.

_Yukiteru_ will_ pay._ I consoled myself.

_AN: I had a little more fun writing this one~ Though it might be a little choppy. Nyeh. Well. I'm looking forward to writing future chapters! I promise, I will not make this into some sappy romance, I'll make sure to include Yuno and her gore. Though this _is_ pretty fun~ Well, your criticism is greatly appreciated! Thanks you guys!_


	6. Chapter 6: Just What Is Going On Here?

**3****rd**** World Amano Yukiteru**

_Thud!_

I felt the softness of the pillow crushing into my face as I collapsed onto my bed. Lately, school had been tiring. Tests had been springing up from out of nowhere, and my classmates seemed to take up teasing me again. I thought they had gotten over it, since I wasn't giving any reactions, but I guess they wanted to take their own stress out on me. And there was that strange offer that director lady gave me about being in that movie.. Also, I had heard about a serial killer that had popped up in my neighborhood, and that, coupled with the fact that I always felt like someone was _watching me_, and my mom not being home too often, was too much for me to take.

_Ugh._

I decided I should pay a long over-due visit to Deus. I pulled the covers over my head and closed my eyes. When I opened them again, there I was, looking up at the enormity that was Deus, and his small assistant that was Murmur.

"Yuki~!" The midget barreled toward me and trapped me in a tight hug. "I haven't seen you in forever you loser!" Seeming to quickly lose interest, she went over to her purple beanie-bag and picked up her chocolate bar and manga. _This girl_. Still, I _had_ missed her, despite her quirks.

"Yukiteru-kun. How nice of you to visit us today." Deus' voice boomed throughout the enormous, purple-tinted room. I jumped a bit at his voice. No matter how many times I visited, I would never get used to such a deep voice, dripping with authority and perhaps a bit of wisdom.

Once, I had tried to imagine his voice a bit more.. friendlier. I mean, he _was_ just in my imagination after all, so I could just change things as I saw fit, right? I was able to do other things, like make sweets appear out of thin air and offer them to Murmur (most of the time she just stole them from me), or carve things into the roof and walls with a single flick of the wrist. So it wasn't that much of a stretch, right? But when I closed my eyes in concentration while facing Deus, he simply chuckled at me (Deus rarely showed any emotion, oh my this was kind of scary) and proceeded to swipe at the multiple screens surrounding him.

"Ah, hi Deus! I know it's been awhile, but I'm here now! Anything interesting going on the world?" I inquired politely.

"Well a couple of days ago, there was an interference of sorts, in my surveillance. This has never happened before. Though it only lasted for a few seconds, I'm still worried.." The gigantic god replied carefully.

"Well nothing that important could've happened in those few seconds, right? I'm sure you have nothing to worry about!" I grinned up at him.

"I hope you're right Yukit-" Deus was interrupted as a blonde woman appeared in the corner of my eye. She was cursing, seeing as she had landed face down on the floor. Muttering something about why this always happened to her. I swiveled around to get a better look.

_No way._ It was that director I had met earlier! What was she doing here, of all places?!

I tried to reason out that it was all in my head, so I might be subconsciously drawing out my worries. Yeah, that was probably it. I hadn't even gotten over the initial shock before she started going off on Deus. _Oh no. This isn't good._ No one yells at Deus. He can be really scary when he's mad.

"Hey listen up you! I'm Minene from the past world and I'm here to tell you not to recruit Yuno! She's a crazy bitch!" The blonde was now flying up, trying to reach Deus at eye level.

_Yuno? You mean that girl from school?_

"You don't look like Minene." Was Deus' cold response. I knew Deus was getting annoyed, since he didn't much like visitors. I once asked him why no one else ever visited, and he said he didn't let others visit him unless it was for business. Though I failed to know what "business" constituted as in my imaginary world.

" Yeah stupid Yukiteru from my own world made me dress up like this to keep a low profile. Though this isn't very subtle.." The acclaimed "Minene" snorted at this and then continued. "Oh yeah, you know that loser is God of my world? Well you better fuckin' believe it. And he sent me here to tell you _not_ to recruit Yuno. That bitch is insane! She wanted to keep leaving all the other worlds just to spend time with her "precious Yuki~" Minene mimicked Yuno's honey-filled voice. "Damn disgusting."

"Hey! I think Yuno-chan would make a suitable God! And who do you think you are, just barging in here, claiming you're from another world?!" Murmur yelled down from below, her sweets and books forgotten and tossed aside.

Deus completely ignored Murmur's outburst, and skipped over the whole Yuno issue, instead replying, "So Yukiteru-kun wound up winning last game huh? Interesting.. I _was_ thinking of involving him, but I thought he might be a little too innocent for that.." Deus contemplated as he rest his chin of his hand.

Two pairs of violet eyes glared at Deus. "Hello?! This is about Yuno! Don't include her in the game! Seriously!" The blonde yelled, visibly irritated.

"Hey! Don't listen to what this stranger says! Listen to your assistant!" Murmur flew up into Deus' face. Deus frowned, and promptly swatted the small girl away. Murmur flew into the wall, leaving a huge imprint and a cascade of tile showering down from the wall. I hid behind my bed, deciding it'd be best to avoid such a situation as much as possible. I contemplated leaving, but I wanted to see what this was all about. Why was she mentioning my name, anyways? It seemed as if she had already known me.

Murmur flew back up again, with mussed up hair and a few cuts, but otherwise, she seemed fine. "Deus! Don't be like that!" She whined.

Deus turned towards the blonde and away from the lavender-haired girl. "I _was_ thinking I shouldn't involve Gasai-san.. There's something… off about her. But we would still have to find a replacement.." Deus seemed to stare off into space for a few moments before continuing. "Was Yukiteru-kun a good God?"

"Hell no! It took him forever to create the universe again, because all he could do was just mope around about his dead girlfriend. This one even had to dress up as her to encourage the idiot." Minene casually pointed at Murmur.

Ignoring Murmur's outbursts of how rude Minene was being, Deus proceeded to ask, "If he wasn't willing, then why did he even become God?"

"Because the psycho killed everyone and then killed herself."

Deus seemed to drink this in, and then replied with, "Maybe I should take her out of the game. Good thing you came at this point of time, because the game was about to start. Guess I'll have to search for a replacement."

"Are you serious?! Deus, you're listening to this girl who claims she's from another world?! Rather than me?!" Murmur screamed up at Deus, fists balled up and her face red-hot.

Minene rolled her eyes and looked like she wanted to say something back to midget, but seemed to think better of it and turned. "Anyways, thanks for this pleasant conversation. I really fuckin' hope you consider what I'm asking, because I went through some shit to do this." With that, the blonde simply faded into the background, as if she was never there. My head was swimming with questions.

_Why did that director lady appear in my mind? Why did she talk about me as if she knew me? And what was this about a game? Why was that Yuno girl involved, too?_ My vision was fading, and I clutched my head. I keeled over, and hit the cold tiled floor.

When I woke up again, I was in my bed. Reaching across the covers, I grabbed my alarm clock on my bedside table, I realized I had been gone for way too long. It was the middle of the night, and I knew I had to get some rest. I didn't want to think about what had just happened, so I turned on my side and closed my eyes, falling into a vast sea of sleep.

_AN: Sorry this chapter is kinda short, I'll make up for it in the next one! I realize this is kinda going by a bit slow, but I promise it'll get more interesting later on! I think next chapter we'll actually have Yukiteru and Akise meet ouo; Sorry about that. Anyways, criticism is always greatly appreciated! Thanks you guys!_


	7. Chapter 7: Accidental Meeting

**3rd World Aru Akise**

I was lying on my bed when I heard my parents bickering again. They were always fighting nowadays.

"Can't you get him to study something else?! Him playing detective is just so ridiculous! I mean, it was ok when he was a kid, but he's growing up now!" A deep voice rumbled throughout the kitchen and echoed down the hallways, assaulting my eardrums.

"Hush!" A soft, wisp of a voice commanded. Continuing in a low voice (Though I could still hear her; these walls were paper-thin. Geez, she didn't know how to whisper herself), she replied, "Our son is trying to sleep! And don't talk like that about him! He's just.." A pause.

"Just what? I'm sorry but, he's got to face reality! Why can't he just become a lawyer or something? I mean, that's close to being a detective, right? He's just got so much potential. All his teachers dote on his excellent work, though they do complain about his skipping class so much.." The deep voice continued, only lowering his voice a couple of degrees.

"No. You know it's nothing like a lawyer. I know how bright of a kid he is, I mean, he is our son after all. But don't you think we should just let him do what he wants..?"

"It's not about doing what he wants! It's about honoring the Aru family! I didn't become founder and owner of NAXANDAT Industries to have such a foolish son turn our name into a laughingstock! Did you hear what our co-workers were talking about the other day?!"

_I love you too dad._ I sneered. I stopped letting his words hurt me long ago.

"Hey, what about that movie thing he was invited to? We could sure use the publicity. Our sales are dropping…"

_Shit. I should've just thrown that poster away when I had the chance._ I had met up with a blonde woman when I was leaving school, making me offers about being in some movie and making me famous. Of course, I said no. The glint in her eye was enough to tell me she was up to no good. She would probably sell me off to the black market as a "toy" or something if I decided to accept and follow her. I may be "foolish" as my father put it, but I wasn't dumb enough to trust strangers.

I had gone home that day, tossing the poster on the kitchen table while I turned the small T.V on to the local news and taking out some left-overs from yesterday's dinner. My mother came in, about to leave for work when she saw the poster on the table. After much coaxing, and possibly handing over some money, I told her about the offer. She practically squealed in joy, encouraging me to accept the offer.

For some self-proclaimed respective parents, they simply ignored the fact that a complete stranger gave me the poster, and were encouraging me to go with said stranger.

"Don't talk about our son like he's some sort of tool to fix our company! And about the offer, I think he should take it too, but for different reasons. He could maybe meet some friends there."

I didn't want to listen anymore, so I stuffed my earphones in, and turned up my iPod. I didn't turn it up all the way, knowing it could cause damage. I thought about the offer more seriously. I guess it couldn't hurt to go. See what it's about. It's not like I was going just to make my father proud. Pfft! Who cared what he thought of me! I'm going for my _own_ interests, and not for _his_!

* * *

_The next day_

I looked up to meet a black dome, large enough to take up half of the street. The bus behind me took off, and I was left alone. A big sign adorned on the front said, "Dandy Studios" in big, bright red letters. It seemed official enough, and as I walked toward the building, I noticed a young boy standing at the entrance. He looked to be around the same age as me. As I got closer, I noticed his tan skin and black hair poking out from a beige beanie. His oversized jacket gave little indication to how frail he actually was, but I could tell by the way his bony legs popped out from under his shorts.

His back was turned to me, but I could hear him muttering something about why he had even come to this place. I walked up behind him, about to politely ask him if he could move out of the way so I could go in, but then, I overheard something that sounded like, "Maybe I should just go.." and he promptly swirled around and barreled straight into me. Taken by surprise, I tumbled backwards and fell onto the hard cement. Instinctively, I reached out and grabbed ahold of the boy's waist as he fell down on top of me. A small yelp escaped from the boy, and he buried his head into my chest. His body heat melted right through my clothing, and into me. A smell of sugar and mint invaded my nose. I noticed that he was clutching fistfuls of my shirt tightly, and my heart suddenly began to pick up its pace. Looking down at the boy, I realized that his hair was actually dark brown, and not black.

Suddenly, he looked up and I was met with two strikingly bright blue orbs that were his eyes. His dark bangs framed his face perfectly, albeit they were a bit messed up from the fall. His rosy lips were slightly parted, and a small gasp escaped from them. _This kid was just waaay to adorable_.

Before I had time to mentally kick myself for thinking such things, the brunette's face flared up, and in an instant, scrambled off of me. I found myself missing the way he felt in my arms.

"Ahhh! I am so sorry! I-I didn't see you there!" His face was completely red, and he looked around nervously. I sat up, rubbing the back of my head. I winced, knowing how much it'd hurt later on. I started,

"Ah, it's ok, real-"

"Ah! Did I hurt you?! I'm so sorry! Here." The frail boy extended his hand out towards me. Gratefully, I took it and stood up. The skin contact sent electrics bolts all throughout my body. I held on to his hand a little longer than necessary, not wanting to end this contact. The boy looked away, face still beet-red, and awkwardly rubbed his arm.

"S-sorry! I should be going now!" He turned towards the double doors and ran right through. Sighing, I lingered a little, relishing in any warmth still left on my chest that seeped out from the brunette. Deciding that I needed to continue my task, I went through the doors too. Noting he wasn't there, I walked towards the front desk and politely smiled at the desk attendant.

"Aru Akise. I'm here for one of the roles of this movie." I pulled out the poster from my pocket and displayed it to her.

"Ah yes! I was told you'd be coming. Room 208 down that way." She pointed at the hallway to her left. Thanking the woman, I made my way down the hallway, intrigued by what I might find.

I opened the door that had the number 208 painted on it, and what I saw was a complete mess.

There were many people with pale blue t-shirts running amok, yelling various things about settings, numbers, and why the hell they hadn't had lunch break yet. A couple of yards away was a green screen with multiple actors walking around, talking, while the microphone guy seemed to be having trouble keeping said microphone from bumping to the actors' heads. I saw the blonde director, yelling at some guy about who knows what, when she suddenly turned around to face me.

"Ah! Akise-kun! I knew you would come!" She paused to shuffle through a stack of papers she held to her chest. "Ah, yes, here you are. This is the script. The highlighted parts are yours. You can go over to the other new actor and practice with him." She distractedly shoved a packet into my hands and motioned over to a corner where someone was already sitting.

"Thanks." I replied. She seemed to ignore me as she continued to yell at others, waving her hands around like a maniac. Shaking my head, I walked towards the person sitting in the corner. The boy was already staring right at me. His face seemed to pale. _Geez, I feel so welcomed here._

It was only until I was a few feet away from him that I realized it was the boy who had bumped into me outside. _Great._ Trying to ignore the butterflies in my stomach, I offered him my hand.

"Hi, I'm Aru Akise. I look forward to working with you." The brunette just gaped at me at first, but then seemed to snap out of it and took ahold of my hand. The same electric sensation washed over me. He was the first to pull away. I sat on the floor across from him.

"I-I'm Amano Yukiteru. I look forward to working w-with you too." He replied, his voice slightly wavering. _Crap. He probably thinks I'm some sort of weird stalker or something._ _I guess I should apologize._

"Hey, I'm sorry for bumping into you outside. I was just gonna ask for you to move out-of-the-way. You were blocking the entrance, after all." When I mentioned the incident, Yukiteru squeaked. _My god, that was cute._

"N-no, it's ok! It was my fault!" Yukiteru looked down in shame, avoiding my gaze.

"Well, at any rate, let's just start over, ok? From now on, we're co-workers." With that, the brunette lifted his head slightly, looking at me from under his eyelashes. I offered a smile, and he simply stared back, wide-eyed. His face turned slightly red, but not as red as it had been from outside the dome.

"R-right! Let's work together Aru-san!" He returned my smile, showing off his dazzling white teeth. I felt my cheeks heat up a bit, and my heart skipped a beat. It was almost a sin for such a cute face to exist.

"Yes, lets, Amano-san."

_AN: Well. This happened. It's past midnight and I'm still making this poorly-written fanfic. Geez, what am I doing? Well anyways, I really love this couple you guys! Ahhh there needs to be more YukiteruxAkise! I was also thinking of writing a SebastianxSnake because seriously that duo is too fuckin' hot omg- ANYWAYS. Criticism is greatly appreciated! Thanks you guys! Edit: Caught a few mistakes_


	8. Chapter 8: This Is Embarrassing

**Uryu Minene**

"… and the infamous Uryu Minene is still on the loose. If you have any information on the terrorist, please contact the police." The large T.V mounted on to the wall blared. I was barely paying any attention to the news station, pre-occupying myself with the mundane task of refurbishing my new flat, until I heard the nasally reporter announce my name. I barely looked up in time to catch a glimpse of my own face appear on the screen as the reporter droned on. An unfocused and grimy video clipping of the purple-haired girl destroying a building looped as officials gave out instructions to get in contact with them if they saw any suspicious activity.

_Way to go, me_! I silently cheered on the Minene from this world. Leaning over and grabbing the remote control on the ground, I looked back up again and stopped. Frozen, I noticed a familiar police officer hiding in the background as the me of this world cackled. _Nishijima?_ No, it couldn't be. There are thousands of brunette police officers. There was no way of knowing if it really was Nishijima, so I quickly turned the television off and continued my unpacking. As I opened the next box, I let my mind wander back to the police officer.

_What if it really was him? What was he doing around me?_ I pulled out some silverware and placed them in kitchen cabinets. _Tsk. He always was chasing me, even before the game._ Annoyed, I looked at the time and decided to continue tomorrow. Though I might not get much time tomorrow, since I was planning to meet up with Deus again and make sure he _didn't_ involve Yuno. I checked up on her sometimes, just to make sure she wasn't starting any trouble, and was pleased to say that besides her stalking of Yukiteru, she wasn't really doing much.

_That boy will be the end of me_, I thought as I wearily plopped down on my bed. I was still tired from my job at Dandy Studios. I had to hand them a big sum of cash, but that was nothing if I could manifest whatever the hell I wanted. Still, it was nice to see my hard work pay off. The two boys had officially met now, thought they still went to different schools, it was nice to see the pair hit it off at the studios.

I was able to get the Yukiteru of this world to play the shy boy of the movie. Everyone agreed that he would be the perfect person to play the role, a bit to his discomfort. What bugged me, was that the Akise of this world filled in the main role. No matter how much I begged and pleaded, I was overruled with the votes of who could play that character the best. Seeing that Akise already had the mysterious air around him, and that he was attractive enough, the whole crew dubbed him as the main character.

Which caused some problems, seeing as Akise would now be expected to work with a girl named Rika as the love interest of the movie. I had planned the entire movie to have the boys play the role of the gay couple in the movie, but it was now completely ruined. And now the other role that was supposed to be for Akise was filled in too. I couldn't remember the name of the boy, but his name wasn't Akise, and that's all I cared about.

_How annoying._ Still, they were now working together, even if it wasn't the way I wanted them to. So that much was fine. My mind was restless, still finding other problems to think about. Mostly about on how to deal with production and whatnot. I was getting irritated, not being able to sleep. Well, if I couldn't sleep, I thought I should do something productive. Like go back to Deus.

Don't ask how, but I was still able to communicate with Deus, despite my lack of owning a diary. I ended up falling on my ass this time, instead of my face. _Can't I ever be graceful?_ I growled, but refrained from saying anything, seeing as Murmur was just sitting there, examining me from behind her novels.

"Hey Deus! I just wanted to drop by and see how the whole replacement thing is moving along. So, how's it going?" I turned my gaze up at the towering god, and away from Murmur's glares.

"Yes, I've found a suitable replacement. I decided not to go with Aru Akise, since I understand he'd just want to play the hero and save everyone." I sighed in relief as I heard this. "Yes, I think it'd be more interesting if Yukiteru's father came into play. I've taken a look into his life, and I think it's safe to assume the father could slay his son, under the given circumstances."

"Hold on, you're saying you want Yukiteru to die? Didn't you say that you wanted him to be your successor?" I protested, not wanting to push my luck, but still not wanting Yukiteru to go through more than what was needed.

"I never once said that." Deus replied gruffly.

"But you implied it!" I argued.

"This will be a test. To see if he has what it takes to be the new god. That is the end of that." With that, I was forced to open my eyes as I heard an alarm go off to the right of me. I slammed my hand down upon it, effectively silencing it as the piece of technology shattered to bits, and crackled with electricity. I paid no attention to the broken thing, leaving it behind as I stood up to go take a much-needed shower.

_At least Yuno is out of the question. Right?_

* * *

**3****rd**** World Amano Yukiteru**

_My dad? What does he have to do with anything? Same goes for Aru-san.._ I was just leaving Deus, when I heard the blonde come in and start talking. I hid from view behind my bed, again eavesdropping on the blonde's and Deus' conversation. Something about having my own father _slay_ me…? Surely they meant as in a game of dungeons and dragons, right? I mean, who says "slay" anymore?

I got up, dreading school again. Lately, I've felt like somebody was watching me. Whenever I was walking home, sometimes I swear I could hear movement behind me. Maybe I was just being paranoid, but that sort of reasoning didn't make me feel any better. I just wanted to get the day over with already, so I could spend the day working with Aru-san. I was slightly jealous that he had gotten the main role, but he was perfect for it. I decided I shouldn't feel jealous, but rather happy for him, since he had gotten the big role.

Still, I didn't like the parts when he had to work with that other girl. She was really beautiful. Tan skin, coupled with jet black, flowing hair and emerald eyes. She looked to be Hispanic. Perfect, since the role she was playing was one of a Hispanic culture.

I stepped into the shower, hoping the water would wash away my dark thoughts. It didn't work. I wondered why I didn't like it when the two would talk, or act out the romantic scenes of the movie. I knew the kiss scene was coming soon, and I couldn't help but think, _if I feel so bad right now, wait until that scene pops up._ I laid my hands against the now wet tile, letting the water run down my head. I closed my eyes and let my thoughts wander over Aru-san again. I recalled the way we first met; me barreling into him.

_Ahhh, that was so embarrassing!_ Totally uncool. Despite that, we were able to put it behind us, and work together. We actually got along pretty well, and every time we had to part ways, I found myself wanting to call out to the albino, just to spend more time with him. Sometimes, I thought it would be nice if we could go grab a bite to eat after work, but it'd usually be late by then, and I had my homework to do.

Still, it'd be nice to go somewhere with Aru-san. He was the only one I actually talked to, even if most of it was work-related. I found myself thinking about him as I worked the shampoo in my hair into a lather. I remembered the way I got an up-close look at Aru-san's face when I fell on top of him. The first thing I noticed was his wine-red eyes. They had such intensity to them, I couldn't look away. I felt my cheeks heat up at the memory, knowing it wasn't because of the hot water.

I sank to the bottom, allowing the water to hit my chest. My thoughts continued to circulate around Aru-san and his perfectly pale skin, and his dazzling smile, and the way his muscle contracted whenever he stretched, and his soft, yet firm hands, and-

I let out a small gasp as I felt my own fingers close over my already hardening member. I slowly began to pump, letting the heat build up. _Geez, when was the last time I did this?_ I scrunched my eyes shut, making my lack of vision heighten my other senses. I thought of Aru-san holding me in his arms when we fell to the ground and increased the speed. A small voice in the back of my mind was scolding me for thinking of my co-worker while I was doing such things, but I pushed it away as I imagined Aru-san's own hands coming to work on me.

"A-Akise-kun.." Saying his first name out loud had pushed me over the edge, and I exploded into my hand. Still feeling waves of after-pleasure, I allowed myself to sit there a moment longer, still thinking about the white-haired boy. Blushing, I stood up and began to rinse myself off. I knew now wasn't the time for this, especially since I had already woken up late, but it had felt _so good.._ Maybe later, I might feel extremely ashamed, but right now, I decided it was totally worth it. I stepped out of the shower, feeling my lips curl up a bit.

I dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. I noticed the time. _Shit._ I grabbed a couple of granola bars and ran out my door. I ripped one open, allowing the crumbs to gather on the collar of my shirt, and stuffed it into my mouth. I figured they'd fall off themselves, since I _was_ running. I noticed there weren't many people out on the streets, since I was using back streets as shortcuts. I pulled out my phone from my back pocket, granola bar still stuffed in my mouth, to look at the time. I had a few minutes left. I knew I could make it in time if I ran faster. So I pushed my small body to the limit, panting loudly as I picked up the pace. I was looking down at the screen of my phone when I bumped into something hard. I fell face-down, taking whatever had hit me down with me, too. Not wanting to waste anymore time, I began to sit up, trying to rub the pain away from my nose.

Once I removed my hands away from my face, I looked down at the perpetrator. Lying down below me was the very boy I had jerked off to this morning. Aru-san stared at me from down below. He almost looked.. amused. I felt my cheeks heat up, though it was for a different reason than what my co-worker probably suspected.

"A-Aru-san! W-what are you doing here?!" I tried to stay calm and composed, but I winced as I heard my voice become unnaturally high. Aru-san simply picked the half-eaten granola bar from off of his chest, for it had snapped from my mouth when I fell, and plopped it back into my mouth.

"We seem to be doing this a lot lately." The pale boy chuckled underneath me, and I felt the vibrations from within his chest reach my legs that were sitting on top of him. I was reminded yet again of the horrendous deed I had done this morning. I felt my entire face heat up, and my heart skipped a beat. I quickly scrambled off, not wanting anymore contact between us. That was a lie; I really just wanted to lie back down and feel his arms envelop me like the first time they did when we met, even if we _were_ laying on the hard sidewalk. But I pulled myself apart, not trusting myself, fearing what I'd do if given the chance.

"Anyways, to answer your question, I decided not to go to class today, and I just started to roam around. I saw you running at full speed towards me, and I figured you had already seen me and would stop, but before I had chance to say anything, you just ran right into me. I guess you were too busy looking down at your phone." Aru-san had gotten up and was dusting himself off. He winced, and held the back of his head. I realized that I had hurt him, _again,_ and felt extremely guilty.

"Ah! I hurt you! I'm so sorry! Ah.. Um.." I stuttered, not sure as of how we'd be able to brush this one off, but then I remembered he had mentioned my phone. I looked back down at the screen. Ah, I was too late. School would start in five minutes. There was no way I could make it in time. Debating on whether I should go in late, or just not go in at all, Aru-san piped up.

"It's fine. Hey, why don't you make it up for me and come with me to the new festival? There's not going to be a lot of people, since it's a weekday, so what do you say?" What Aru-san was suggesting seemed fun, but I was the kind of follow-the-rules person, so I wasn't too sure about that… Though I _did_ hurt him. Again.. And I was already late, so what was the point of going to school?

I could still feel that my face was heated, but I slowly nodded, accepting the offer. Besides, I wanted to ask him many things. And the fact that he was able to say he was ditching so nonchalantly was… a bit alluring.

_Ah! What are you thinking!? You sound like such a love-sick girl in those chick flicks!_ Shaking those thoughts from my head, I took my place beside Aru-san and followed him as he led the way to the festival. I couldn't stop my heart from pounding inside my chest as I racked my brain for interesting conversation starters. It took a few minutes before I was able to say anything.

"Hey Aru-san?" I began.

_AN: This one's a bit longer because I wanted to plug in Minene's back story, but I've decided I should lengthen the chapters now. I'm starting to have more fun writing this, but I kind of just zip right through everything, so if you notice any errors, try to ignore them. ouo; Ah, well, criticism is greatly appreciated! Thanks you guys!_


End file.
